


Hide and Seek

by OncerwholockianSG1



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerwholockianSG1/pseuds/OncerwholockianSG1
Summary: They were having a perfectly normal game of Hide and Seek on the Argo II.  As of the moment they weren't being attacked by monsters or flying monkeys or sea serpents or Godzilla so they might as well use the time. But what happens when Percy and Annabeth go for the same hiding spot: a closet in the hull of the ship. What Percy doesn't  know: it lockes from the outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!!! This is my first time writing fanfiction so I decided to start with the series that opened the door to reading and showed me how awsome it is. I present to you...Percy Jackson!!  
> THANK YOU RICK RIORDAN!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Oncer
> 
> p.s. Leave a comment at the bottom, I'd love to know what you think. I'm looking for promps(from any fandom), so if you have an idea feel free to share it.  
> And remember: A creative mind can rule a world.

It was completely Leo's idea. They were sitting in the dining room of the Argo II talking about CampHalf Blood and Camp Jupiter and their families when out of the blue Leo says "Lets play a game." Everyone stops talking and looks at him, all of them concerned about the state of his brain.  
"Ummm...what??" Asks a very confused looking Percy.  
"You heard me." says Leo with an exasperated sigh "Lets. Play. A game. We're not being attacked be monsters or getting eaten by giant shrimp so we migh as well."  
"He's right." Jason says looking at the others "When is the next time you'll get to play a game with your friends? At the rate we tick gods and monsters off at, better do it while we can."  
"Thank you, Sparky!" Leo replies grining "Now-" Anger flashes across Jasons face and he flicks his hand in Leo's direction. Instantly the younger boy sits bolt upright in his chair, his hair literally standing on end, as electricity crackles through him. Just as soon as it happened, it stopped. Leo slumped back in his chair, completely still. Not even his chest moved to signify that he was breathing.  
" Jason...?" Piper says in a nervous voice, while looking worriedly at Leo. Then, suddenly, Leo opens his eyes and looks at Jason with a shocked expression(pun intended).  
"What the hell was that for???". He yells at Jason.  
"Just because I agree with you does not mean you can call me names." Jason says, setteling back into his chair and putting his arm around Piper. "Now, does anybody have any sugestions about what game to play?"  
Hazel raises her hand timidly, as if unsure of her contribution.  
"Go ahead, Hazel," Annabeth says sweetly "what do you think?"  
"Well...I've always liked Go Fish." She says, glancing at Frank to make sure he's not offended by her choice. Frank looks up from his burrito ad shrugs his shoulders. "Fine by me." He mumbles around the food in his mouth.  
"Also fine by me," Leo states, still glancing warrily in Jason's direction, "that is, it would be if we had a deck of cards to play with."  
"You're telling me," Percy says, looking at him incredulously "that you built a magical ship that is three times bigger than the ship it was modeled off of, made walls that showed live video stream from Camp, and can summon fire at will, but you forgot to pack a deck of cards?"  
"Well...," Leo mumbles looking at the floor sheepishly "some times the fire shows up when I don't summon it, and I also didn't plan on there being a point in time where we weren't trying to be eaten by monstors."  
"And yet, you're the one who suggested we play a game because we're not being eaten by monstors." Frank says, matter of factly, as he finnishes up his diner.  
"Look here, mister-" Leo started, But Annabeth cut him off.  
"Would you all stop fighting for one second?" She says, looking at each of them in turn. "We're supposed to work together on this quest if you don't remember, how are we going to defeat Gaea and the giants if we can't even work together to figure out which game to play? Start making suggestions." She finnishes, relaxing back into her chair. Percy being the loving boyfriend that he is, takes this as a chance to slide his hand into hers and lean over to whisper in her ear, "Nice pep talk," he says, his breath goasting over her ear and making her shiver, "though, to be fair," he smiles against her ear, the smart-alekiness coming back into his voice "I wan't fighting." She pulls her elbow back, ready to hit him, but he sees it coming and slides away from her quickly, without letting go of her hand.  
"That's beside the point." she growls, as Percy reseats himself. It's at that moment that they realise...everyone else is staring at them.  
"Oooookaaayyy," Leo says, louder than necessary, while trying to supress a grin "on to talking about games"  
"Right." Annabeth mumbles while her face grows red. Percy on the other hand is completely fine with the idea that he just embarrassed the crap out of Annabeth and is ginning like an idiot. Even though he know's he'll pay for it later.  
"How about tag?" Jason suggests, sipping his water. They all looked at him like he's a five year old who just said he wanted to chop his fingers off with a spoon "What?" he says defensively "you said to make suggestions!" Piper sighs while roling her eyes, and patts her boyfriend on the back. Everyone knows that tag is for little kids, and besides it would be dangerous to play that kind of game on a war ship, however secure things might be. Also, if they knocked somthing over and dented the floor ore a wall Leo would have a flip. The very same boy was, at the moment, scaching his chin and mumbling incoherently to himself. "I'm thinking sherades." He finally decides. "NO!!!" Percy and Annabeth shout in unison, earning confused looks from the rest of the teenagers, but also remembering a disterbing sherades game that had taken place at Camp two years before, and had ended badly for everyone involved."There is a reason behind that 'no'..." Annabeth starts "One that you really don't want to hear about." Percy finnishes. "Ok then," Piper states flatly "moving on." She just maybe added a little bit of charm speak to her voice, mostly because she could plainly see on Leo, Jason and Franks faces that they were all going to ask about the incident.Annabeth gave her a relieved look, 'thank you' written all over her face. Piper nods back and turns her attention to the conversation.  
"How about sardines?" She insurts into another argument.  
"Why not?" Leo huffs and falls back into his chair after losing said argument "But only if I get to be it."  
"What would be the point in that?!" Hazel states "You know this ship like the back of your hand!"  
"I prefer back of my fire." Leo spits back sarcastically.  
"Hey!" Frank shouts, pushing his chair back and standing up "Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that! She's earned more glory in a week than you have in your entire life! Show her some respect!"  
"I didn't see you building a giant trireme!"  
"I didn't see you freeing Death or fighting hords of dead romans!"  
"Technically I was the one fighting the hords of dead romans." Percy says, joining the argument.  
"Yeah, but as I recall," leo says turning his attention toward Percy "you were asleep for eight months while the rest of us were off being helpful to the rest of humanity!"  
"Don't you dare." Annabeth says in a deadly quiet voice. "You want to know what Percy's done for humanity? He returned Zeus's lighting bolt so the lord of the sky woudn't destroy our Camp, he got the golden fleece from Polyphemus so we could save Thalia's pine tree, he held up the sky while Zoe and Artemis fought Atlas, he wandered thorugh a unnavigable Labyrinth with Tyson, Grover and me so we could stall Kronos from rising, he than, single handedly, maimed Kronos enough so that Luke could kill him, in the process of killing himself. Than yes he was asleep for eight months, but when he woke up he went on a quest to free Death, and when we finnaly showed up, as I recall it was you who fired at the romans and almost got us all killed, and on top of all that he fell in to Tartarus to be with me, he walked through stinking Tartarus so we could stop monstors from instantly being reborn, you have no right to talk that way to the greatest hero this world has known." By the time she was done, she was practically screaming in Leo's face, while Percy looked at Annabeth with a dumbfounded expression. Leo on the other hand remembered exactly why he hated making Annabeth angry: She. Was. Scary. especially when somone insulted her boyfriend.  
After that, the room was out of control. The noise rose to a frenzied pich as everyone started arguing about, well, about pretty much everything.  
Hazel sat down hard in her seat, being the only one to realize that this was getting them nowhere. Even Annabeth was losing it, after what Leo had said about Percy, Hazel wasn't surprised. Than, she cocked her head almost certain she'd heard a noise, that wasn't people screaming at each other. She listened but didn't hear it again. Must just be the boat, she thought to herself. She was about to get up and stop Frank from stangeling Leo, but than she heard it again. It was definitely not the boat.  
"Would everyone shut up!!!!" She screamed. They all did, simply because Hazel never screamed, especially stuff like that. The room was eerily quiet after all the yelling that had been going on, but there was that noise again: a whering and clicking over the intercom. Festus.  
"What's he saying?" Jason asked Leo.  
Leo frowned in concentration as he listened to Festus. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing.  
"What??" they all say at the same time.  
"Give me a minute" Leo says, while trying, unsuccessfully, to stop his laughter. "He said..." Leo collapses into another laughing fit. Annabeth stands up, ready to puch the little elf in the face, but Percy slides his arm around her waist and pulls her back into her seat.  
"Leo." Percy says in a low voice "What. Did Festus. Say."  
Leo stops his laughing at hearing Percy's voice.  
"He said 'Why don't you just play Hide and Seek'"  
They all look at each other. Then, everyone was laughing.  
"Alright," Annabeth says, still smilling "who's going to seek? It can't be Leo, since he knows all the hiding spots. It can't be Piper since she can use her charm speak to get you to tell her where you are. Frank could just turn into a dog and sniff everybody out. So that leaves Jason, Hazel, Percy and me."  
The room is quiet for a moment then Jason says "Fine." As everybody else was in obvious agreement that it should be him.  
"One, two, three, four,..."

The demigods scattered. Piper shouts "No boundaries! You can go anywhere!" before sprinting out of the dining room. She headed strait for the stairs, and toward the demigods rooms.  
Leo had other ideas.  
"Festus!!" He shouted, as he climb onto the deck. "Through me a rope!" As soon as he said it, a line droped from the rigging. The boy grabbed it, tied a loop in it, put his foot through and raped his arm around the rope, then shouted "Pull me up!"  
Frank changed into a large rat, and scampered down the hallway towards the stable. When he got to the room he dove into a pile of hay in one of the stabels and dug a hole for himself. The hole was visible enough for Jason to see if he looked hard, but not so visible that he could look into the stall and know that Frank was there.  
Hazel hurried down the halls not knowing where to hide, and just glancing in rooms to see if there was any good cover. She finnaly decided on the sickbay, since it was the furthest away from the dining room.  
Percy was just wandering around, also not sure of where to go. First he went above deck to see if there was any thing he could hide behind or inside of, but spotted Leo in the rigging and decided to keep looking below deck. He ran down the hallway, checking room after room when he suddenly remebered somthing. He sprinted to the back of the ship and hurried down the stairs behind a revolving wall. He knew Jason would probably never be able to find him down here, but that was the point of the game was it not? Once down the stairs, he slowly walked down a narrow, pich black corridor. He'd had a flashlight the last time he had decided to explore the ship. Then again, the last time had been in the middle of the night and he wasn't supposed to be out of his room. He put his hands out in front of him to make sure he didn't hit the door he knew was somwhere about...Bang!! Even with his hands out he'd still managed to hit the door. Thankfuly, Annabeth wasn't here, she never would have let him down about that. He twisted the knob on the door and pushed it open. He knew the room was empty from the last time he'd been here so he walked stright in...and triped over somthing, no...somone.  
"Who's there?" Whispered the somone  
Percy stifled a laugh "Annabeth?"  
"Percy?" She wisperd back.  
"The one and only." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She was also pretty sure she heard the soft click of the door closing.  
"Ummm...Percy?" She said nervously "Please tell me you didn't just close the door."  
"I just closed the door."

Annabeth let out a soft groan and thumped her head against the wall behind her  
"What did I do?" Percy asks reaching out to find her and putting his arms on her shoulders. "I can tell by the way that you groaned that I did somthing bad."  
"You do know that door can only be opened from the outside, right?"  
"Ahh... you're probably going to punch me if you hear this, but, no."  
She did punch him. In the stomach. Hard.  
"How can you have you found this room and not know that the door locks from the outside when it closes???"  
"Well..." Percy says, rubbing his stomach. "I didn't close the door when I found it. How did you know?"  
Annabeth sighs deeply, she knew she couldn't avoid this forever.  
"I accidentally got my self locked in here right before we left for Camp Jupiter, luckily Leo was doing one last round to make sure everything was secure, he found me screaming and banging on the door. He had built it so if we ran any rouge demigods or anybody else that wanted to stop us we could put them in here. He said he was going to tell everybody about it after we left. Why after I don't know, but I guess he still hasn't told anybody but me yet."  
"So you're telling me that the famous, brilliant, Annabeth Chase got stuck in a room on a ship that she helped design?"  
She hit him again. Not as hard but it still hurt.  
"Give me a break!" She said with an exasperated sigh. "As I recall, I didn't know about the room. And to be fair, Leo designed most of it."  
"Ok,fine. But if you knew it locked, how did you get stuck in here this time?"  
Her face flushed, thankfully Percy couldn't see. "I triped. I forgot a light and when I came into the, and room I turned around to make sure the door wouldn't close but I fell on my own foot."  
She could hear Percy snicker.  
"Just shut up, will you? Who knows how long it will be until Leo finnaly realizes where we are."  
"Than let's make the best of that time." He slid his hands down to her hips.  
"Percy wha-" but he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. How he found them in a pich balck room she will never know, but it felt so good. She sliped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Percy pushes her backwards until she's pressed between the wall and his body. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, pressing his forhead to hers, but almost as soon as he broke it off, he went back to kissing her this time letting his tongue dart out and lick her lips, asking for entrace. She slowly opens her mouth, and he pushes his tongue in, slowly begining to dule with hers. He wins and if it's possible presses his body closer to hers. When she reluctantly pulls away she can feel his heavy breathing against her lips and throught. He was still so close.  
"That," she said, gulping in air "was awsome"  
They hadn't kissed like that since, well, since Clarisse and co. had dumped them in the canoe lake. "Percy?" She whispers.  
"Mmmm?" He mumbles, while nuzzling her hair.  
"Kiss me again."  
He brushes his nose against hers,"Gladly."  
He touches his lips against hers, lightly at first, than more hungrily. She felt him move his hands up to her waist, push her shirt up a little bit, and press his hands against her bare skin. A shiver goes up her back as she realizes just how long she's waited for him to do that . She runs her hands over his chest and feels the muscles underneath his shirt. She can't stop herself. She grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up, he stops kissing her long enough to pull it over his head. She runs her hands over his now bare chest and involuntarily lets out a little gasp. He's gotten so much more muscular since he disappeared.  
"Like what you feel, do you?" She can almost see the grin he's wearing by the way he speaks.  
She puts her hands on his shoulders and stands on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Yes, yes I do."  
"Good." He whispers back, than presses his lips to that spot right below her ear that he knows she loves. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck than along her throught, each place his lips touch burning like fire. He slowly makes his way back up to her lips, and asks for entrance once again, she gives it and he slips his tongue back into her mouth, she groans slightly as his tongue enters and he can't help but smile. Percy runs his hands through her hair, feeling the silky softness of it. He cups the back of her head, tilting it slighly to the left, deepening the kiss. Deep down he knows he should stop before this goes to far, but he ignors that little voice for just a bit longer, knowing that their not going to have a chance to do this for a long time.  
Annabeth put her hands on percys chest and pushed him away slightly, finnaly realizing that she needed air or she was going to pass out. Percy leand back down to kiss her but she kept her hand on his chest, holding him back.  
"I need to breath." She said laughing slightly.  
He chuckeld deep in his throught, a vibration that she could feel all through her body.

Sudenly, he stopped. "How long has it been?" He asks her in a concerned voice.  
She shrugs her shoulders, "I have absolutely no idea, but you should probably find your shirt and put it back on before somone finds us."  
She feels him pull away from her, the absence of his warmth painfuly obvious in the cold room. She can hear him kicking around on the floor for his shirt. He finds it, and after repeatedly making sure that it was right side out sliped it over his head. He walked back over to Annabeth, or at least where he thought she was and reached for her, but all he found was the wall.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Other side of the room silly."  
He turned around and slowly made his way toward the sound of her voice. He reached out again and felt her shoulder, sliding his hand down her arm, he intertwind his fingers with hers and leaned against the wall beside her.  
"I love you, Wise Girl"  
"You too, Seaweed Brain."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, where are Percy and Annabeth?" Asks Frank, after repeatedly making sure they weren't in the dining room.  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Says Jason walking through the door. "I can't find them anywhere."  
"You've checked the stable?" Questions Leo.  
"Yup, Frank was there."  
"And the dormitory?"  
"Piper was hiding in my room."  
"And behind all the boxes on deck?"  
"Multiple times."  
"Sick bay?"  
"Hazel was there."  
"The living room?"  
"Yea-wait what living room?"  
"Never mind. You've been into, and gone over every single room on the ship?"  
"Repeatedly."  
"I think I know where they are."  
"Where?" The rest of them ask.  
"Why, the dungeon of course."

* * * * * * * * * 

Percy thinks he sees a light under the door.  
"Annabeth, wake up." he says, shaking her shoulder.  
"Mmmmm." She groans, and snuggels deeper into his chest.  
Sudenly the door flies open and Leo shines a flash light on him, with Annabeth asleep in his lap. Boy, he's never going to live this down.  
"Bout dam time." He says, shielding his eyes from the light.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourselves locked in here in the first place." Grins Leo.  
Just then, Annabeth bolts awake. She looks at where she is, and then she looks at the rest of the demigods, then back to Percy.  
"Did they really find us like this?" She mouths to him.  
He gives her a barly perceptible nod. Then bursts out laughing at the expression on her face.  
"Come on, Love Birds." Piper says, smiling "Let's go get desert."


End file.
